<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hybrid AU minifics by SeaofRoses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567158">Hybrid AU minifics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofRoses/pseuds/SeaofRoses'>SeaofRoses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, bunny!changbin, established changjin, established minchan, snake!hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofRoses/pseuds/SeaofRoses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short drabbles/stories in my hybrid au! Mostly changjin/hyunibini, but maybe other pairs in the future!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hybrid AU minifics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome!!<br/>I hope you enjoy these little fics!<br/>Feel free to leave prompts you might like to see in the comments, my brain can only produce so much before I run dry lmao<br/>Thank you for reading and stay safe &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmmh Jinnie..”</p><p>Changbin murmured, the warmth against his hip shifting as the body he was cuddling began to move. He snuggled closer to the source with a whine as he pulled the blankets tighter around himself. As the winter had rolled in, Bin had mustered up the courage to talk to his owners about Hyunjin and their secret rendezvous; the cold months were hard on his scaled lover, his cold-blooded self being prone to the elements. Chan and Minho, the ever sweet pair, gave in to their little bunny’s pleas on the spot and hopped in the car right then and there to find Hyunjin to bring him home.</p><p>“Yes bun..?”</p><p>Hyunjin fit right into their family dynamic as soon as he came home, making Changbin the happiest he’d been since Chan and Minho adopted him from the hybrid facility. Their bunny had been on cloud 9, and remained there, since Hyunjin came home.</p><p>“I’m cold,” Changbin whined, pressing his cheek to Hyunjin’s chest; his built frame began trembling from the chilly air. </p><p>Hyunjin could only laugh as he ran his fingers through Changbin’s hair. He scritched the base of Bin’s ears, easing a soft sigh out of his bunny.</p><p>“You seem pretty warm to me,” Hyunjin gave a few more scritches to further relax Changbin, “But I have an idea that might warm you up.” </p><p>Soft scritches turned into gentle tugs as he took hold of Changbin’s soft bunny ears; Hyunjin cooed at the quiet whines and whimpers that his bunny made.</p><p>“It's been a while since we've played,” Hyunjin rolled the two of them over to place himself on top, his coils sliding their way up Changbin’s legs to hold him down with that pleasurable pressure. He placed his arms on both sides of Changbin's head, caging him in. </p><p>“I-I’m too cold to play right now Jinnie..” </p><p>Changbin tilted his head down and closed his eyes, feigning a shy look to grab Hyunjin’s attention. </p><p>“Is that so?” Hyunjin purred out, bringing a hand down to lift his bunny’s chin, to stare into his gentle eyes, “You were so eager last time. I promise I’ll warm you up nicely.”</p><p>He took the bait.</p><p>The soft touch to his chin caused Changbin to lift his head and slowly open his eyes, hitting Hyunjin with the sweetest, most irresistible pair of puppy (.. bunny?) eyes known to man; he even stuck his bottom lip out in a pout just for added effect. </p><p>It worked effortlessly. It always did.</p><p>Hyunjin gasped, the sultry expression he wore melting into one of awe at the cute display before him. He cooed at his little bunny and cupped his cheeks, leaning down to attack his face with kisses.</p><p>“J-Jinnie! That tickles!!,” Changbin exploded into giggles at the sudden ambush, his cheeks glowing with warmth. He wrapped his strong arms around Hyunjin’s lithe torso, pulling him down against his chest. Hyunjin pressed one final kiss to Changbin’s lips before speaking,</p><p>“Alright, bun, we can cuddle for a bit..” He sighed, shifting to lie down beside Changbin rather than pin him down, “It’s not my fault if your humans get mad that we slept in, though.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I have a secret weapon,” Changbin winked, all but diving into Hyunjin’s arms, pressing up against the snake as if he were touch starved. He hummed happily now that he’d gotten his way.</p><p>Hyunjin let out a chuckle, knowing all too well what the ‘secret weapon’ was; he’d never admit that the cute eyes trick didn’t affect him, it’d break Binnie’s heart if he did. So he simply let his bunny have his way, knowing his time would come too.</p><p>Eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>